Promenons nous dans les bois
by Erwilde
Summary: D'espairsRay Hum... Je pense pas pouvoir le résumer, et puis tout est dit dans le titre de toute façon ! A vous de lire ou pas...


_**Titre :**_ Promenons-nous dans les bois...

_**Pairing : **_Euh... Y'en a pas à proprement parlé...

_**Auteur : **_Moi... (je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, en fait... XD)

_**Genre :**_ Hum... C'est une bonne question...

_**Disclaimers :**_Les D'espairsRay !

_**Résumé : **_C'est pas descriptible .

_**Note : **_Ô personnes qui lisez cette fic veuillez me pardonner, j'ai pondu ce texte à 4h heure du matin parce que j'arrivais pas à dormir, et que cette contine me hantait depuis déjà deux jours... Je sais pas pourquoi... T^T Et c'est aussi mon premier One-Shot, donc attentions les yeux ! XD

_**« Promenons-nous dans les bois »**_

Je rentrais d'une soirée bien arrosée avec des amis, ce qui expliquait mon faible équilibre au sol. Un ami me recommanda même de faire comme Michael Jackson et fabriquer des chaussures à semelles spéciales pour éviter que je ne me retrouve à chaque fois le nez dans le bitume. Ça m'avait toujours valu des rires de leur part, et ce soir-là, moi aussi je riais. J'avais plutôt l'alcool joyeux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Je lui ai donc répondu que j'y penserai, avant de reprendre notre chemin, nous faisant remarquer sans même le faire exprès, piquant des crises de fou rire pour absolument rien. Que voulez-vous, lorsque vous êtes bourré vous ne vous rendez compte ni de vos paroles, ni de vos actes. Ni du mauvais pressentiment que vous ressentez alors, depuis la sortie du bar. Après tout, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, vous êtes avec vos potes. Mais malheureusement c'est bien connu, il faut toujours écouter ce genre de chose, au risque de vous faire finalement avoir. Quelle que soit la chose que vous aviez pressentis. Vous vous dites à chaque fois que ce sont des conneries, vous laissez passer et, Ô miracle, rien n'est arrivé. Seulement ce genre de chose n'est pas infini, et arrive un jour où ça vous tombe sur le coin du nez. Ou autre part...

« _**Pendant que le loup y'est pas »**_

Nous faisions les guignols sur le chemin du retour, Karyu poussant même jusqu'à taxer un des caddy d'une supérette et le lancer dans les buissons, avant de commencer à danser bizarrement, nous le suivant comme la bonne bande de marioles que nous étions à ce moment-là. Je crois que c'était le plus soûl d'entre nous. Nous déambulions dans les rues, jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions, on ne savait pas vraiment comment, devant l'immeuble où mon ami habitait. Tant qu'à faire... Il nous quitta donc, et d'un commun accord nous sommes partis en exploration pour trouver les adresses de ceux qui restaient. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il pouvait être, et je m'en fichait complètement. Comme on dit, boire a deux effets, selon les personnes. Soit il vous fait encore plus déprimer, soit il vous fait tout oublier. Je faisais parti de la deuxième catégorie. Oublier tous mes soucis, c'est ce que j'avais voulu ce soir-là, et mes amis m'avaient suivis à cœur joie, en ayant assez de me voir me morfondre. Enfin bref, nous sommes arrivés à trouver les adresses de tout le monde, et il ne restait au finale plus que... moi. J'aurais dû m'en douter, mais j'étais une bonne poire, et encore plus lorsque j'étais dans ces états-là.

**« Si le loup y était »**

Je regardais les néons, les mains dans les poches, l'équilibre toujours inexistants même si les effets de l'alcool se faisaient légèrement moins présents. La ville est belle la nuit, vous savez ? Moi en tout cas, je trouvais que c'était le cas. Toutes ces lumières qui utilisent encore un peu plus d'électricité alors que la la planète est en péril, mais sur le coup on y pense pas. On admire. Toutes ces voitures qui passent à toutes vitesse, phares allumés, et qui vous aveuglent le temps de quelques secondes. On râle, mais on s'y habitue. La neige qui vient s'incruster dans vos cheveux noirs, avant de fondre lentement, vous la regardez en souriant comme un imbécile. On trouve ça magnifique. Je suis peut-être le seul à penser ça, mais j'aime énormément ce genre d'atmosphère, à la fois froide et chaleureuse. Tous ces gens qui font la fête avec leur famille, leurs amis. Ceux qui font la fête en couple, romantiquement. C'est vrai, Noël est ce genre d'évènement où tout le monde est heureux, on offre et reçoit de cadeaux, on a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous raconte ça, non ? Tout simplement parce ce Noël j'aurais dû, moi aussi, le passer en couple. Avec celui-ci même qui venait de casser, la veille de cette fête quasi-mondiale. Je savais qu'il me trompais, mais je voulais passer un dernier moment avec lui avant que tout ne s'effondre. Il ne m'a pas donné cette chance.

J'ai fourré mon nez dans le col de mon blouson rouge, commençant à avoir froid, avant d'essayer de me retrouver au milieu des rues que je comptais emprunter, l'alcool n'aidant en rien niveau sens de l'orientation. Vous vous dites sûrement que je suis ingrat avec mes amis avec lesquels j'ai passé la soirée... Figurez-vous que je leur en suis profondément reconnaissant. Eux avaient une famille, et certains même quelqu'un qui l'attendait impatiemment, une petite surprise au creux des bras, mais ils ont préférés me redonner du baume au cœur en passant cette soirée avec moi. Une soirée entre amis où il n'y aurait pas de règle, pas de tabou. Une soirée pour me faire oublier. Oui, j'avais de la chance d'avoir des amis comme ça, j'en étais pleinement conscient. Je marchais sur les trottoirs qui commençaient à s'enneiger joliment, laissant la trace de mes pas derrière moi, lorsque j'ai finis par prendre un tournant, ayant reconnu une petite boutique que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter. Mon appartement ne devais pas être bien loin, selon moi. Dans cette ruelle il n'y avait plus de lumière. Plus de voiture. Même la neige s'était faite absente à cause des toits étroitement rapprochés. J'ai commencé à accélérer, n'aimant pas vraiment l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette petite ruelle plus que glauque. J'avais l'habitude de l'utiliser la journée, mais la nuit, on a souvent l'impression que tout change d'aspect. Et cet endroits ne m'inspirait rien qui vaille. Il me semblait étrangement malsain.

**« _Il nous mangerait... »_**

Je me suis raidi en entendant un craquement derrière moi, avant de faire volte-face. J'avais sûrement dû rêver, il n'y avait personne. Seulement un petit ricanement se fit entendre, tandis que je me remettais en marche, me glaçant le sang. Abominablement beau. J'ai accéléré le pas, de moins en moins rassuré. Il y avait de quoi, vous me direz... Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, mais je n'avais aucune envie de m'attarder ici. J'étais peut-être assez soûl pour ne pas marcher très droit, mais je ne l'étais pas assez pour ne pas réfléchir à cette situation. Un autre bruit vint de derrière moi. Allez mon petit Hizumi, tu vas quand même pas te faire avoir comme ça !

_**« - Mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes jambes !**_

_**- C'est pour mieux courir, mon enfant... »**_

J'ai relevé la tête assez rapidement pour voir une ombre passer devant l'embouchure de la ruelle. Mon cœur commençais à battre rapidement. Bien trop rapidement. Qui était-ce pour s'amuser à ça le soir de Noël ?

_**« - Mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes oreilles !**_

_**- C'est pour mieux t'entendre, mon enfant... »**_

Je sentais ma respiration s'emballer dangereusement tandis que je regardais partout autour de moi, plissant les yeux pour voir quoique ce soit. Personne. Toujours personne.

« - Qui est là ?»

Seul le léger rire moqueur me fit écho, me faisant déglutir difficilement. Il semblait venir de partout à la fois, c'était une chose complètement déstabilisante. Là, on pouvait dire que je commençais véritablement à paniquer.

_**« - Mère-grand, que vous avez de grands bras !**_

_**- C'est pour mieux t'enlacer, mon enfant... »**_

Je marchais à grands pas désormais, fixant le bout de la ruelle, illuminé par les lampadaire de celle qui lui était perpendiculaire. Espérant que je l'atteindrais. Seulement je me suis figé en sentant un bras passer autour de mes épaules, un corps se pressant contre mon dos sans même que je ne l'ai entendu arriver. Je sentais son souffle étonnamment froid sur ma nuque, faisant sûrement bouger quelques unes de mes mèches. Seulement, lorsque j'ai voulu bouger, me dégager par réflexe, complètement affolé, je n'ai pas réussis à mouvoir ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre. J'étais totalement bloqué entre les bras de cet inconnu, qui semblait muni d'une force complètement différente de la mienne.

_**« - Mère-grand, que vous avez de grands yeux !**_

_**- C'est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant... »**_

J'ai ressentit une pression sur une de mes épaules, et je me suis soudain retrouvé face à cet inconnu. Un homme, à n'en plus douter maintenant. Avalant ma salive, je me suis retrouvé à contempler son visage. Ses cheveux châtains et qui semblaient si fins, dont une mèche cachait la presque totalité d'un de ses yeux. Son regard qui me transperçait littéralement, ses prunelles sombres semblant vouloir me noyer dans leurs profondeurs. Sa peau qui, dans cette obscurité quasi-complète, semblait pourtant si pâle, sans une seule imperfection. Ses lèvres, si attirantes et en même temps qui nous disaient de nous éloigner, comme une alarme sonnant dans votre tête. Pourtant leur expression ne semblait pas dangereuse, seulement un léger sourire en coin qui venait de faire son apparition.

_**« - Mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes dents !**_

_**- C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant...! »**_

Mes yeux restaient fixés sur cette expression, tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient lentement, comme si tout se passait au ralenti. Ma respiration l'était. Mes mouvements l'étaient. Mes réactions l'étaient. Lorsque ses lèvres finirent de s'étirer, je pu contempler deux longues canines immaculées, son sourire ayant enfin montré son véritable caractère. Le sourire d'un affamé rentrant dans une restaurant haut de gamme. Je vis sa langue passer sur ces deux crocs un peu plus longs que la moyenne, avant de revenir à ses yeux. J'étais calme. Je savais.

_**« Promenons-nous dans les bois**_

_**Pendant que le loup y'est pas**_

_**Si le loup y était**_

_**Il nous mangerait**_

_**Mais comme le loup y'est pas**_

_**Il nous mangeras pas...**_

_**Loup, y es-tu ?**_

_**Que fais-tu ?**_

_**M'entends-tu ? »**_

Oui, des yeux aussi sombres que cette nuit de Noël. Alors c'était ce que j'allais devenir ? Un flocon de neige échoué par terre ? Un morceau de glace soigneusement ensanglanté... Zero, penserais-tu comme moi si tu étais à ma place ? M'as-tu déjà complètement oublié ? D'un côté, je l'espère pour toi... Pourquoi n'avais-je pas peur ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas surpris ? Le pressentiment que ça allait arriver ?

_« C'est bien connu, il faut toujours écouter ce genre de chose, au risque de vous faire finalement avoir. Quelle que soit ce que vous aviez pressentis. Vous vous dites à chaque fois que ce sont des conneries, vous laissez passer et, Ô miracle, rien n'est arrivé. Seulement ce genre de chose n'est pas infini, et arrive un jour où ça vous tombe sur le coin du nez. Ou autre part... »_

Et il se trouvait que cette fois-ci il aurait fallu que je l'écoute. Ça s'est passé dans une ruelle sombre. Ça m'est tombé au creux du cou. Et je m'y attendais. Le loup m'avait prévenu. Je ne me suis pas enfui. Je me suis retrouvé dans son ventre.

« - Joyeux Noël... »

_**« Et, en disant ces mots, le méchant Loup se jeta sur le Petit Chaperon Rouge, et le mangea... »**_


End file.
